


This Image of You and I

by harrywonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Niall, 2011 Era, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sad Niall, but harry makes it better, forreal just sweet shit, saying i love you for the first time, they're lil babies, tooth rotting, tooth rotting is2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywonderland/pseuds/harrywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My best friend, Chelsea, is the true owner of this piece but she 1. doesn't have an account and 2. told me it was a good idea to post this. She wrote this in 2012 when I was in rehab, she printed it out and sent it in the mail to me.. She's a gem. Anyways, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Image of You and I

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend, Chelsea, is the true owner of this piece but she 1. doesn't have an account and 2. told me it was a good idea to post this. She wrote this in 2012 when I was in rehab, she printed it out and sent it in the mail to me.. She's a gem. Anyways, enjoy.

 

 

Calloused fingertips caress soft skin, small pink lips pressed against hot skin, and hearts race fast.

It had started out as a movie night, but quickly escalated to something a bit more. Niall was sat on top of a muscular Harry, their hands roaming everywhere. It was nothing more than passionate and loving, both of them wanting to take it to the next level, but too consumed by fear to act on what they wanted.

The kisses were short and hot, long and passionate. Love bites were made and moaning was induced. Hands moved fast under shirts, tracing the contours of their bodies, sweet nothings whispered in ears. The tv played behind the distracted couple, an old rerun of a familiar favorite show. Harry swiftly lost his shirt to the floor and Niall's eyes memorized every line on the tattooed boy's body. He traced the lines of his abs and moved his hand to his chest, slowly bending to kiss the skin delicately. Harry was melting into moans of pleasure and puddles of love. He pulled the blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty up for a kiss to his swollen lips.

Their eyes met in the glowing dark room as they both fought to catch their breath. Niall was the first to regain a somewhat steady neath and he immediately attacked Harry's neck. He took in the boy's natural smell, mixed with peppermint, leaving small marks on his skin. Harry was in a haze of pleasure and the two's sweet scents swiftly mixed in the air around him. His thoughts were racing, all of which were centered around the smaller boy straddling his lap, trailing his lips down Harry's shoulders and eventually his tummy.

"You're so beautiful," Niall whispered into Harry’s neck as he trailed his hands down and around his waist, rubbing circles on the soft flesh. He buried his face in Harry’s chest, nuzzling him.

All the while, the curly headed boy was in too much of a daze to respond, his heart was pounding in his ears, and he could feel a pink blush spread across his cheeks. A feeling gripping at his stomach, he was flattered. Too much emotion started to quickly fog up his thoughts. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth, exhaling loudly. He just breathed for the for the longest time. Gathering no more sense than what he had a few moments before. It seemed so right, this wonderful moment, and the words spilled out of his mouth before he had the time to think about them. “I love you.”

Niall stiffened as he removed his lips from the boy’s neck. Those words hadn’t been said to him in a long time, and the last time someone had said them to him, it was a girl, and she lied to him, broke his fragile heart. Since then, he’s been afraid of ever hearing those words again. Harry knew the girl, but he didn’t know just how much she had hurt him, he had no idea the fear he had just released in Niall’s body. Harry immediately sensed that something wasn’t right, and took Niall’s small face into his hands.

“D-did I do something wrong?” he asked timidly, fearing that those words had just ruined their relationship.

Niall closed his sea blue eyes for a moment and thought. He opened them, sighed loudly, making Harry scared of what he would say. “No, not really.”

But he knew he was lying. The emotion in the room still wasn’t the same as it was before he said those words. He was a little hurt that he would lie to him like that. “Niall, what’s wrong?”

Niall stared into the eyes of his lover for the longest time, long enough for tears to grow on the edge of his eyes. “I just– I’m scared.”

This made Harry sit up, holding the smaller frame to his torso. “Scared of what, Nialler?” His voice was quiet and gentle, almost soothing.

“You loving me.” His face flushed, now red with sadness and most of all, embarrassment. Harry was undoubtedly confused and the expression was written boldly on his face. He tried to process this statement in his mind and decided that he wouldn’t try to investigate it, just make it all better.

“Niall, I love you.” He said again, knowing clearly this time what he was saying. “You have nothing to be scared of. I won’t hurt you, I promise, I’ll protect you. I would rather die than hurt you. Because, I-I love you.” He ended, noticing that he was barely whispering.

A single tear spilled over Niall’s cheek. He took a deep breath, “I think I love you too, Haz. I-I really do love you too.” He choked out.

Harry smiled ever so softly and wiped away the tear trailing down Niall’s cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Niall’s.

 **  
**Niall was quickly sucked into Harry’s spell, sharply moaning in Harry’s mouth as he weaved his fingers into the curly brown locks. Harry smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around Niall’s small waist as he turned his body and stood up from the couch. Both knowing exactly where that would end up – the Irish boy’s bedroom.


End file.
